1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding apparatus, an image processor and a sheet feeding method.
2. Related Art
There has been conventionally known a paper feeding apparatus that feeds paper sheets toward an image reading position, an image transferring position or the like. This paper feeding apparatus is generally provided with a guiding member that guides paper sheets for the purposes of positioning the paper sheets, preventing diagonal feed of the paper sheets, and the like.